Session 14
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Alexander) *Enjolras "Jojo" the Tiefling Wizard (Brian) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) The Adventure We begin our adventure in the depths of White Plume Mountain. The party knows that in the next room lies a troupe of bandits and their particularly tough looking leader. After much discussion of tactics, the party grudgingly decided not to dimension door in, but to take the kayaks. Moving in six seconds apart, they boarded the boats and started paddling. This went well for the first boat, but not so much for the second. It capsized at the worst possible moment and the riders went under. The bandits were ready though. Four nets were cast, but only one hit. Jojo the wizard went down, but not after casting suggestion on their leader, Sir Bluto Sans Pite. Oleander beat bandit after bandit. Launching them into the waterway, as he mowed them down one by one. Spatters of blood dissipated in the flowing river. Jojo took a beating and went down. He was saved from death by Naryrr, and the fight soon ended. They got five questions from the bandit leader and learned of a large crab in the central cave and a vampire to the east, the guardians of the magic items they were there to find. They also learned that Qesnef was in fact an ogre mage who liked to polymorph himself. The brightly room had bedrolls scattered about and the packs of the bandits. There was bits of food on tin plates and supplies lined up on the west wall. After the party had a better chance to look at the leader, the recognized him from a wanted poster. It was 'THE' Sir Bluto Sans Pite, once a respected knight of the Realm before he was indicted in the River of Blood mass-murder case. His mysterious escape from prison had left even the Royal Magician-Detectives baffled and there was a reward (2000 gp) for his capture. Moving forth, the party used Sir Bluto's magic key and entered the secret passage to the south. Bruised and battered, they tried to take a long rest. They encountered 'Fenseq'. He pulsed into his true form for just an instant before forming up as the halfling the party had net last session. Oleander noticed this and was ready. Knowing his bluff was called, Qesnef made a deal with Paldrag. Get the party through the terraces of doom in the following room and they would set him free. The party rested up and headed in. The first level was difficult at first, but was soon cleared. Paldrag found his shield bash ineffective in the water and the rest of the party found their usual attacks were more difficult. Jojo cast a spell that did electrical damage into the watery lair and unexpectedly electrocuted his allies as well. Naryrr morphed into an octopus and flew down the passage to the next gate. She pulled the lever she found there and water blasted through the narrow door. Paldrag was dragged along with the water, Oleander followed and they crashed into the side of the tank. The carcasses of the recently deceased giant crabs hit Naryrr, but she was able to hold on. Moving down to the next terrace of the inverted ziggurat, the party encountered a very strong foe. Qesnef walked his normal pace to get there, so he was out of the first few rounds of combat. Jojo stayed back with him. Naryrr sped on ahead. The fight was left to the fighter and the paladin. It did not go well. The giant scorpions got the two separated and Paldrag was grappled. As soon as it could, the scorpion booked it out of combat and prepared to eat the tasty morsel. Paldrag had the life crushed from his poisoned lungs. Not being very intelligent, the scorpion backed right into Naryrr. She was busy trying to get the latch to the next level open though. Paldrag missed his first death save. Staying in octopus form, Naryrr grappled the scorpion ... and the inevitable happened. Paldrag got a critical miss on his second death save and died. The scorpions didn't live through the encounter either. Jojo and Qesnef joined in and Q put one to sleep while Jojo fireballed them, and the rest went down quickly. With the death of Paldrag his deal died as well. Qesnef demanded freedom. A free route through the caves to the entrance for his own freedom. He still has another 600 years on his 1001 year contract with Keraptis and wants out. He did apologize to Oleander for trying to cast a spell on him earlier. The party decided to book it to town and get their paladin rezzed. Will they accept this deal with Qesnef? Will they dally in the cave and negotiate? Will they chance the frictionless room and the harpy menace? ... we will see next week ... XP 5,000 Each Current XP: 23,000 Current level: 7; 11,000 XP until next level *Sir Bluto Sans Pite & bandits: 2600 *Hammer claws: 2200 *Scorpions: 5700 *Qesnef negotiations: 2500 Loot *2 Masterwork rapiers (+1 to damage) *2 Masterwork longspears (+1 to damage) *3 Suits of masterwork studded leather armor *317 gp *Boots of striding and springing *2000 gp reward for the delivery of Sir Bluto to town (when you get to town) Valueless junk that you might want: *4 Hand crossbows *40 Bolts for said crossbows *3 Scorpion tails (or should I say scorpion tales ... )